one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE: Reimu Hakurei vs Suguri
ONE MINUTE MELEE Reimu Hakurei vs Suguri.png|BMHKain (v1) (Add your thumb for this fight here!) ONE MINUTE MELEE Reimu Hakurei vs Suguri v2.png|BMHKain (v2-Current) backgrounder (797).png|Ahomeschoolingroudon Description 2 Fighters! 60 Seconds! 1 Victor! Sake, and Orange Juice. The very fluids that embody Reimu Hakurei & Suguri respectively. This is the Ultimate Doujin SHMUP fight. Two famed protagonists go one on one to see who is the most powerful Queen of Danmaku. With Doujin GLORY on the line, what will the Spoils or War include: Beer, or Orange Juice? (Note: To make the fight more canon-ish, Windows-Era Reimu will be used...) Interlude 2 FIGHTERS 60 SECONDS 1 VICTOR 1! MINUTE! MELEE! Beginning Location: Gensokyo (Likely in the Yatsugatake Mountains). Time: Unknown, sometime in the future (XX/XX/XXXX?) Spring. In Japan, it is a time of renewal, looking to the future, and more... One day though, an unknown area called Gensokyo had an unwelcome visitor... Again. It seemed after a long time since the "Usami Incident", a more powerful threat came to defeat Reimu Hakurei (Because Bitch.) But this target had other Ideas... ???: So this is the Fantasy world of Gensokyo... I heard rumors of many events relating to this sealed off area of Japan... I just didn't know It was indeed real... I played every Canon game as a kid... But this place still looks undeniably Low-Tech; They MUST be able to use Magic or something similar! It's already been 10,000 years! They are behind schedule of history! (sigh...) I'll just... Count my blessings at... some kind of shrine... The stranger then arrived at the Hakurei Shrine, a hotspot for Youkai. ???: I also heard rumors that normal human outsiders are known to not be seen again. This is because Youkai have a lust for blood from outsiders, even to the point of feeding on innocent human life. I read that in a Doujin Manga related to Touhou Project. That will not fly with me... Then, Reimu Hakurei appeared, more active than normal... Reimu Hakurei: Konnichiwa! You seem new here... How may I help you? I rarely get human visitors these days; just Youkai... The stranger decided it was time to reveal her mission... Suguri: My name is Suguri. I've been sent on a mission to Gensokyo to find a certain criminal... Reimu Hakurei: eh... Eheh. You must have the wrong place, Suguri-san. We haven't any crime for a long time now... Suguri: I'm not here to find a Youkai, Reimu. I'm here to find a woman named... The Predator... Reimu Hakurei: Eh...? The Predator? Is that a pseudonym? Suguri: She has ruthlessly attacked innocent Youkai, among other beings for the purpose of being an ass. Not only is she heralded as a "Hero", but her bloodline exists from the family that created this barrier. That person... ...is you. Reimu knew Suguri was crazy, but did she really attack that many Youkai? She wanted to be sure, since she spared them. Reimu: Are you crazy?! I never killed anyone! Suguri: You detained an outsider like me. That is wrong and unjust, and is the reason her club mates had to back her up in the dream state. By this point in time, the future is nothing to be skeptical about. Technology is flawless. Belief in religious spirit is a hopeless cause, you damned extremist! ... Reimu Hakurei: So... This is the only way, huh...? Very well. Let's decide who drinks the beer after this! Suguri: I prefer OJ, but either way, let's end this, Predator. Reimu pulled out her charms, and Suguri pulled out a blaster, and the Destiny for Gensokyo began... The Fight LIVE AND LET DIE! FIGHT! 59.9-51.2: Reimu threw out some charms, and Suguri went at immense speed. The charms were useless, as Suguri absorbed them. Reimu then tried to use her staff to poke at Suguri. She easily dodged it. She counterattacked with her energy blade making a giant gash in Reimu. Suguri then followed up with an energy blast from her blaster that Reimu had to sacrifice her shield as she used it. 50.7-38.4: Already impressed by Suguri's absolute destruction, Reimu decided to go on the Defensive. She placed a Barrier big enough so Suguri wouldn't dodge it so easily. She tried to use her gatling blaster to break open the seal. Nothing... Reimu then used Holy Relic "Yin-Yang Demon God Orb", blasting Suguri apart. Suguri never saw it coming, so she pulled out her energy blade and went physical... Reimu then used Permanent Border, only to find that Suguri wasn't running, she was flying. Suguri striked at all angles, leaving Reimu wide open. Reimu tried to defend herself, but she sensed something in Suguri's Aura: The fact she's considered a Super-Soldier wanting peace on an entire world; Reimu could never fathom the mass success of the Outside World due to such a massive, chaotic ordeal... 38.3-33.3: Young Suguri: Otoo-San? Father: Yes, what is it, Princess? Young Suguri: Do I... Really have to go through with this? Father: Yes, Suguri-san. Earth is on the brink of extinction. And you, and another girl; Sora will be their guardians. You will do what you state is right. I believe in you, Prin-Prin... As Suguri laughed from the name "Prin-Prin", she shed a tear of what seemed like sadness. Father: Don't cry my love... It should be painless, given the advance technology of our time, there shouldn't be any life scarring side effects; maybe with the acception of the fact that you may live forever... Young Suguri: ... Father: ... Both were silent for a long time; until... Young Suguri: I made my final decision. Father: Hmm...? What is it? Young Suguri: I'll do it. I'll dedicate my life to eradicating all the evils of this world; even if I grow old and Wrinkly! I'll make this Peace we all desire realized! Father: Heh... You seem quite the determined little girl... Very well, Suguri-san. You have finally grown up (echoes) Back to the Present, Reimu no longer wanted to fight a "Hero of an entire planet" like Suguri, when she only saved a small area of Japan... 32.1-17.3: Reimu was filled with Regret... 31.5-28.5: Reimu: So, the Outside World is no longer skeptical, huh...? 27.9-20.1: Suguri: Yep. It has been for at least 7 Millennia; a large majority of your powers are linked to the Barrier, yet it keeps getting remade. You are the Predator because of this. 19.7-15.2: Reimu: Then I WILL DESTROY YOU LIKE A PREDATOR! "Fantasy Nature"!!! 15.1-0.1: 7 Yin-Yang Orbs surrounded Reimu as she used as many projectiles as possible. But Suguri was loading something; something BIG... After the seventh projectile hit, Reimu literally let her attack explode, just as Suguri shot a huge energy beam; a more powerful than normal Accel Beam. The two forces clashed but Reimu would never give up even for her world. But Suguri wanted this world to be exposed. Regardless, The Barrier Broke, and the Ascendant of the Hakurei Bloodline fell back to earth. K.O.! Land rose from what was guessed to be the Yatsugatake Mountains. As more and more land us unsealed, the More Youkai hid from the earth. The Dragon God did not approve of this unforgivable sin either. Suguri watched as everyone set fire to Gensokyo just for exposing it. Suguri was the real predator, but Reimu caused more crimes; and was labeled a "hero". Suguri simply flew away, knowing she caused the genocide all on her own... Yukari Yakumo then saw The last moments of Gensokyo, as it crumbled within the Mountain Range. Yukari Yakumo: Hmph... So this is what is meant for Gensokyo to be; a mindless Holocaust... I hope I taught Hakurei Reimu enough before The Last Day happened... (sigh) I just wished the Kappas were faster in hunting down simple technology... This wouldn't have happened in the first place... Ashes to Ashes... Dust to Dust... What felt like a planet is now in ruins... Results/Credits THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... SUGURI! Reimu Hakurei is from Touhou Project, owned by Jun'ya Ota/ZUN. Suguri is from the series of the Same Name, owned by Orange_Juice Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Protagonist themed One Minute Melees Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:Doujin themed One Minute Melees Category:Fighters with Superhuman strength Category:East only themed One Minute Melees Category:Fighters with a unique ability Category:BMHKain Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees